


Good Boys Just Want To Have Fun

by Bam4Me



Series: Good Boys [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Bath Time, Big Brother Derek, Daddy Kink, Gen, Infantilism, Littles, M/M, Nap Time, Pacifiers, Play Time, Stuffies, Uncle Peter, bed time, bottles, little stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles just wants to be a good boy with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys Just Want To Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.

It started with Stiles (of course it fucking started with Stiles, everything starts with Stiles okay) like always. (Actually if you really wanted to argue, it probably started with Peter, excuse Peter tends to start a lot of shit too.) One moment Derek and Peter were in the loft, fucking like bunnies on Derek's bed (which is why it was Peter's fault, because Derek wanted to go upstairs to Peter's bed, but no Peter couldn't wait that long.) when the door slides open. That was also Peter's fault because his hand down Derek's pants had been quite distracting where it was sliding fingers in and out of Derek's ass.

Okay so that one might have been both of their faults with the way Derek was begging for it.

But either way, they could both argue that it was Stiles fault himself for not knocking or checking in with them before coming over. (Shut up Derek, he did text, you were just too busy getting fucked to notice.)

Stiles himself would argue that he didn't have the hearing that they did, and was worried when no one answered his texts that day, so he was doing the right thing and making sure everything was okay.

Right? Yeah...

So anyway, walking into the loft to see Peter Hale going to town on Derek Hale's ass was actually rather embarrassing. Stiles barely liked having sex himself, seeing others doing it outside of porn was a rather blush worthy thing okay. Well at least to him it was.

Which is why the first thing out of his mouth upon sight was a high pitched squeaking noise that drew both of their attentions and made him blush like a tomato, before turning tail and running away, sliding the door shut behind him on the way.

So that one turned out okay... if your definition of okay is that Stiles couldn't look either of them in the eye for a week, then yeah, all is good.

Honestly, Stiles avoiding them wasn't really all that much of an issue at first. It was much quieter around the loft without his happy chattering and taking over their kitchen. Although they did miss his cooking because the only reason Derek survived in New York was because there are take out places all over, and the only thing Peter can make without fail is pasta and breakfast foods. After having Stiles' cooking for so long pasta and breakfast got old fast.

So at first it was mostly just sad, having to live off of take out for a while, until week two came around and a stray baddie decided to come to town for a visit.

Stiles was still helping and all, because that's just the thing he did, was help. He did research and sent the good little members of the pack off to help fight the good fight and return as champions of their territory!

Erm...

Well Stiles might be a little off on that one, but they were still sent off to fight.

That is, until they found out that the baddie of the week needed magic to be destroyed and they were all fucked unless Stiles came out to help them.

Stiles suddenly became very good at hiding right about then. Which was very petty of him. It was petty and childish and rather annoying because it was at the start of the summer and the pack wasn't around him for 8 hours a day anymore until the start of the next semester.

So Derek and Peter decided to do the only logical thing right now and confront him so they could later use his good will to exploit him into doing their bidding once more (because no one ever accused Peter and Derek of being smart or anything...) 

That's why they found themselves in front of the Stilinski house at six in the morning just as the sun was coming up so that they could force the boy to talk to them and figure out what is his deal so they can go back to normal.

That when they found out why.

***

"Daddy get up." Peter looked at Derek was a raised eyebrow and frowned. They proceeded to sneak into Stiles' room anyway and listened to the shuffling from his dads. "It's morning, that means breakfast and cartoons get up."

There was a groaning and they could hear a squeak come from Stiles. They cautiously went to the hallway and watched the two of them from the partially opened door to John's bedroom. Stiles was wearing nothing but his briefs and was pulled onto the bed and into John's arms, making the younger squeak and hide his face in John's neck. The sheriff wrapped both arms fully around him and pulled him closer. "Stiles the sun just came up, that means Daddy still has about three hours before he functions since I don't work today. So that means you quiet down and stay there until I fully wake up."

They watched Stiles heave an exaggerated sigh and squirm in his dads arms. "But Daddy, it's daytime, that means I need food and cartoons." The teenager whined and tried to squirm away again, squealing when John turned over, pinning Stiles to the bed with a sigh and stilling his movements.

"If I go make you breakfast and put on cartoons for you will you let me nap on the couch until I wake up again? ... Without you having been the one to wake me?"

Stiles groaned and huffed "Cartoons not fun without you Daddy."

He flipped himself over, huffing as he went, pout firmly on his face and John used the chance to spoon up against him, arms sliding against Stiles' waist and rubbing over his tummy, trying to sooth the cranky little in his arms.

"Um, Daddy?" Stiles sounded even more awake now as he looked at Peter and Derek in the hallway, who seemed to be content with looking in on the two of them curiously.

"No baby. We already talked about this, not getting up until nine."

Stiles snorted at the words and squirmed again. "No, I think we should though."

John opened his eyes, about to threaten time out and a spanking if Stiles kept talking back this morning before stopping, seeing the same thing Stiles was and sighed, falling onto his back. "Okay, I guess it's time to get up now."

He slid out from under the covers (which Stiles was content to just sit on top of) and over to his closet to get dressed. "Go get dressed okay kiddo?"

Stiles nodded at him and got up too, looking warily at the two werewolves as he passed before ducking into his bedroom.

The sheriff, dressed and looking warily (in a very similar fashion to Stiles) passed them on his way to the stairs. He stopped at Stiles door and opened it enough to stick his head in and say "No baby, not that one, little clothes okay. Just because we have some guests doesn't mean you can be an adult on Daddy's day off."

There was a slight groan but also an 'okay Daddy' heard from the bedroom before the door shut, and John continued on his way down stairs.

The two werewloves followed him down, sitting at the table while John got stuff out of the pantry and fridge for breakfast. Derek seemed to perk up when he saw that it was stuff for pancakes and sausage. One of the few breakfast foods Peter couldn't do was pancakes because he always messes it up somehow. Derek missed pancakes...

"You two staying for a bit?"

Peter snorted "If you cook as good as your son does you'll have to pry Derek out of the house."

John laughed and kissed Stiles on the head when he passed, hugging his dad real quick before rushing into the other room with a cry of 'cartoons! Oh yeah!' He had been wearing a hoodie with dog ears on the hood and jean shorts, showing off long mole covered legs that looked suspiciously bare of any hair. He had long woolen socks that went high on his calves, even when falling down a bit, and a bright smile on his face as he turned on the tv and plopped down in front of it.

"You better not be watching Happy Tree Friends Stiles!"

There was a loud groan from the living room and Peter looked in to see Stiles flopped over the carpet in front of the tv, face screwed up like he was trying to decide whether or not to ignore that comment and watch it anyway. John stuck his head around the corner to look too and snorted at the sight.

"If you do, then no more tv for the rest of the day and ten minutes in time out."

Stiles sat up fast, "No Daddy I'm good, just thinking about what to watch. No tree friends. Just imaginary friends."

"Good boy." John went back to making breakfast with Derek shadowing him, watching eagerly, obviously excited for something other than pasta and eggs or take out. It's been a long two weeks.

Peter walked into the living room and sat next to Stiles on the floor, smiling when the boy warily leaned away from him to try to seem nicer, which was easier said than done when the last time Peter had saw him he was so deep in Derek's ass it probably would have hurt if he were human.

"Watcha doin?" Stiles gave up on leaning away and full on flopped onto the floor, curling up tight enough that he could look at Peter but still see the tv. Peter smiled tightly, he probably deserved worse than that (hmm, probably...) so he didn't say anything about it.

"Um, just sitting. I like cartoons." Which was a lie, even when him and Derek were young enough to both like cartoons he always complained at having to sit through one tedious plot after another tedious plot.

Also, cartoons had morals and stuff... ew...

Stiles looked cautious but nodded his head anyway. "Okay then. You can stay I guess."

Peter smiled, but his eyes mostly stayed on Stiles the whole time, quietly listening to Derek and John make breakfast.

"So, what's all this then?"

John gazed at him with a funny look on his face. "Um, breakfast? In case you didn't hear, Stiles wants breakfast, and he wants it now. That means breakfast."

Derek shook his head. "No, the whole thing with Stiles."

John nodded and turned to start making scrambled eggs and toast. "Well, with being a werewolf, I'd have though you'd have figured that one out already. You know, sent and all."

Derek nodded "Well that part we had down, you know, you and Stiles sleeping together, but the rest I don't fully understand."

"Oh. That parts the less complicated one actually. Stiles likes being little. Says it makes him feel happier. That sometimes he wants it even when he can't be."

"Like ageplay? I made a lot of friends in New York, there were a few who were into that. I myself am not really all that into the idea of having sex with someone who's mentally in the mindset of a toddler. Think it's kind of like taking advantage and all."

John raised an eyebrow at that, wondering if it was a thinly veiled threat but ignored it. "That's why we don't have sex when he's little. Yeah he still calls me Daddy and all, but that's always been a thing, even before being little was a thing."

Derek nodded. "Good. Have enough people of my own worrying about me thinking Peter's taking advantage, wouldn't want to think that of you."

John smiled "I understand that one. Either way, when I have days off, or enough time before my next shift to make it worth it, he likes being little. And I raised him the first time with no issues. I have no problem with him being little. At least this time around I can still reason with him if he's being a brat. He spends just as much of his time in time out as before, but it's usually for different reasons."

Derek nodded. "So, maybe Peter and I could babysit sometime. I know you don't get too many days off, and he might feel the need to be little other times."

John looked him in the eyes, trying to gauge if he was serious or not. "I'll think about that one."

***

When John was giving Stiles his bath later that night he brought it up.

"Hey baby?"

Stiles looked up from his water colours and smiled brightly, the bubble beard he hadn't wiped off his face making him look far too cute and John smiled at the sight. "Yes sir Daddy?"

John smiled at the higher-than-it-should-be voice and brought a wash cloth down to clean the squirming boys back. "So... did you like that Peter and Derek came to play with you until nap time today?"

Stiles nodded rapidly. Of course he had fun! He got to spend six hours playing with and generally manipulating them into doing his bidding while little enough to appreciate being doted on. "Yeah. Derek played blocks with me and Peter watched cartoons with me and they said that if I ever wanna be little when I'm with pack we could all talk about it and see if the rest of the pack is okay with it. I liked today. It was fun."

The sheriff nodded and smiled at his little boy, kissing the side of his head and moving the cloth down to clean Stiles' legs.

"I was thinking, Baby, maybe they could let you be little around them when I'm not there. Maybe like being your babysitters?"

Stiles scrunched up his face, thinking it over. "I guess they could babysit, Daddy... Maybe they'll be nice and feed me ice cream and cake all day." Stiles nodded decisively and went back to his bubbles. John thought about asking where that train of thought came from for a moment before shaking it off.

Some things are better left unknown.

***

They could do this. The cupboard was stocked with child friendly snacks, the upstairs was where Derek and Peter were going to sleep so the bed on the main floor had brand new sheets fitted, the 'living room' had a tv and toybox placed in it for Stiles to use (along with a 'play pen' blanket for Stiles to be on) and Peter had probably gone a little bit over board with how many different boxes of mac and cheese Derek found in the pantry, and how many different types of bottles and sippy cups he found with the dishes.

Actually, if Derek didn't know any better he'd say that Peter was actually excited to watch Stiles for the night. And by 'he'd say' he means that he's thinking it, but unless he wants to sleep on the couch tonight he'll keep his mouth shut.

Suddenly the elevator in the hallway was heard, and they both had to force themselves not to smile at Stiles' words drifting over to them.

"But Daddy, what if they're secretly mean? What if they make me go to bed early and put me in time out because I forgetted a rule and invite the pack over to be mean to me?" a gasp followed "Oh noes Daddy! What if they make me eat my veggies?! That's not okay! Daddy we have to go right home and you should take the night off to play with me so I's not alone and feed me curly fries. Yup, that's what we're gonna do right?"

They heard John sigh lightly, probably looking at Stiles with that exasperated look he tends to get towards him. "No baby. They're not mean, they won't invite anyone over to be mean to you. And you will eat your vegetables young man. They're good for you, even if you do thing they're yucky."

"No I won't." they wolves could hear Stiles stomping his foot on the ground, probably crossing his arms with a pout.

"Yes you will and unless you want the first ten minutes of being over at Peter and Derek's to be with a sore bottom on a time out rug, you'll agree and keep your mouth closed."

At the knocking on the door Peter finally got up, unlocking and sliding it open with a ridiculous grin (well, for Peter it was ridiculous, it almost looked like a smile.) Stiles sped into the loft at the sight of the toybox next to the play rug and Derek smiled.

"Hi Stiles." He didn't look up from his book but smiled at the mumbled 'hello Derek' he got in return.

"Stiles..." John waited until the little looked up at him before frowning pointedly. "What do you say before playing?"

Stiles looked between the two Hale's, looking littlie than ever, "Um, thank you for toys? Can I play now Daddy?"

John smiled and nodded, letting the boy tear into the toybox, knowing he'll find something to keep himself entertained for the moment, and pulled the closest Hale into the kitchen. Derek followed behind and watched John set down a baby blue diaper bag (which probably didn't have actual diapers in it) on the table and open it.

He pulled out two cans of something that looked like that human child growth stuff 'pedisure' or whatever and held them up. "Okay this is what I want you to give him if he asks for milk. It's sweeter than milk and overall he likes the taste more, and it's got just as much calcium so I don't see the issue. The last time we went to the doctors they suggested these because he's having trouble keeping weight on with his medications because he doesn't always want to eat." He opened the fridge and put several of them on the top shelf.

"Should we put it in a bottle or let his have it from the can?"

John raised an eyebrow and turned more fully towards Derek. "Do you guys have bottles because I didn't pack much more than an ice water bottle and Stiles is very insistent that only ice water goes in the ice water bottle."

Peter walked to the cupboard he'd stocked and opened it, letting John explore to his satisfaction. "Um, these he'll let you put milk in," He held up what to Derek looked like a standard baby bottle. They were the only ones that came with the little bags that you put inside of them, maybe that was it. "and these he'll let you put juice in." The bottles he held up this time just confused Derek more than anything, but Peter seemed to nod knowingly. Actually Peter was always the better one at research, maybe right now he knew fully what he was getting into in theory. The bottles were shaped like ovals, with a hole in the center and everything, probably good for gripping. "and the rest of these are good for ice water. I know it sounds weird, but he's a weird kid. And actually rather possessive of his bottles."

"No sippy cups then?" John shook his head and Peter looked almost disappointed.

"Not today at least. Too little right now for that. If he wants milk, try and hold off until nap time. It's usually eleven to whenever he wakes up, but mostly just make sure he's in a quite room for about an hour if he doesn't want to sleep. Lunch is after he wakes, and if you can't decide what to give him you could always just ask what he wants and make it with him, but no ovens without an adult to help. 

"Bedtime at nine tonight, bath time an hour before, try to get one of the ensures into him at bedtime unless he asks for one with lunch or dinner. I usually try to do two a day. It barely works anyway. If he gets cranky just try to placate him, if that doesn't work time out is a good idea."

"You said something about a rug?" Derek asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah, the rug makes a nice little area that he knows he's allowed to be in without getting in trouble. I usually just make him sit, but he tends to shift a lot. Most littles have time out in the corner, but he has trouble staying still, and it usually upsets him more. Anything goes as long as he's on the rug. A spare blanket will do if you don't have one. There should be no need for spanking though. He's a good little and the only things I've ever actually had to spank him for he was actually big at th time." John straightened up with a sigh.

"Guess I should get going. I hate leaving him on double shifts. At least he has someone this time." John looked them both in the eye. "If I find that either of you have hurt him, lets just say that Argent isn't the only one that can defend themselves against the supernatural. I will happily shoot you both in the face..." He seemed to think it over for a moment. "With prejudice."

Derek winced as he stalked off to the other room, the baby bag back in hand and stopped in front of Stiles on the play blanket. The bag was dropped to the floor next to Stiles and he crouched down as well, pressing kisses into the boys neck. Peter wasn't sure if he was knowingly marking his territory, but thought he might be. Peter would have at least.

"Baby, Daddy has to go to work right now." Stiles shook his head, still giggling from the kisses John gave him.

"No Daddy, stay and play." Stiles pouted, looking like he would argue as long as he could.

John shook his head fondly and gave Stiles a hug. "Sorry baby. I have to be at work soon." He pulled a stuffed animal out of the blue bag and handed it over to the frowning little, making him squeal and grip it happily. It was a fluffy, powder white bunny and Stiles was immediately distracted by it.

John stood up again after one more kiss to Stiles forehead and handed off the bag to the two wolves behind him. "These are emergency clothes, pajamas, and pull ups. He needs the pull ups during naps and bedtime. He's fine in the clothes he's in now minus pants and sweater for nap time though. He's never had an accident while awake, but he does periodically when sleeping."

He sounded cautious as if they were going to tell him they didn't want to babysit anymore, but they just smiled and nodded like normal. They did want to babysit Stiles. They weren't gonna back down now.

"He'll be fine Sheriff. Look at him, he's perfectly content right now. Besides, I'm sure he had babysitters when he was actually little right?"

John frowned, looking at the smiling little dramatically talking to his stuffed bunny about how they were going to have fun and play all day long, and turned back, his voice low, and almost broken sounding. "He's just so untrusting now days. Of course he trusted you two right away, you're pack. But sometimes I see him meet someone new and just do anything he can to make sure they don't touch him and that he can get away as soon as possible... He's just so... broken right now."

"He'll be fine. Like you said, we're pack. Pack is family, so we'll help and do everything to make sure he's fine."

***

Stiles looked up when the door closed behind John and frowned.

But Daddy was supposed to be around all the time when Stiles was little right?

Derek looked at the teenager and frowned, recognizing the smell coming off of him from when a child in the Hale pack decided now was the perfect time for bursting into tears, and walked over to help him but Peter beat him to it.

"Stiles?" The weepy little looked up at Derek's uncle and frowned, sniffling and clinging to the bunny in his arms.

"Yes Peter?" Peter smiled at him gently and crouched down beside him.

"Do you want to play with blocks? I found some that you might be really interested in. They're special." Stiles perked up at the idea, looking around the play area he was in for the blocks and didn't find any, prompting him to crawl over towards the toy box and root around in it, looking for the special blocks.

"Are these them?" Stiles held up the soft mesh bag full of colourful baby blocks and tried to untie the opening. Peter nodded at him, gently taking the bag from him and untying it for him. He pulled one out and showed it to Stiles.

"See this?" Stiles nodded, looking fascinated at the strange symbols on it. "It's the greek alphabet. I thought that if you played with them often enough maybe you could learn the language. Maybe it could help."

Stiles looked eager and bounced a little in place, reaching out grabby hands for the bag which Peter handed over.

Derek raised an eyebrow, wondering how Peter could have possibly gotten so good with children.

***

Derek looked at the clock, it was nearly 11, which meant it was just about time for a nap now.

"Stiles?" Stiles looked up from the army men that he was making have a tee party questioningly. "It's nearly nap time, Stiles. That means toys need to be put up and you need to get a pull up on."

Stiles rolled his eyes, looking like he wanted to argue.

And he did.

"Derek, don't need nap time, I'm fine. Besides, pull ups are for babies. Not teenagers."

Derek raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Maybe, but your daddy says that you need to wear them. I'm not saying you're too little not to need them, but little boys should listen to their daddy's right?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes and slowly nodded, trying to figure out if he was being tricked or not. "I guess so... But I'm still not sleepy."

Derek snorted, he'd seen Stiles yawn in the last half hour no less that three times. "I guess that can't be helped, you're right. But again, Daddy says his little boy needs quiet time for an hour starting at eleven. What Daddy says goes."

Stiles sighed like this was some great injustice and started putting the toys scattered around him back into the box he'd pulled them out of.

"Okay, but I won't sleep. And I need my bottle too, or it'll be terribly boring."

Peter was the one snorting this time, getting up from the couch and stretching as he walked to the kitchen. "Ice water or milk, Stiles?"

Stiles screwed up his face in thought. "Um, milk, but also water, cause I might run out and still be thirsty." He nodded his head matter-of-factly at his choice and grabbed the diaper bag, pulling it towards him and rooting around looking.

He pulled out a large tee-shirt and pull up, taking them both into hand he stood, yawning again before heading towards the bathroom. "I change. Then quiet time."

Derek smiled after the tired little, jumping a little when Peter sided up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings Derek." Derek rolled his eyes and leaned back against him.

"No, you should stop sneaking up on me though. It's rather unnerving sometimes."

Peter just shrugged and used him arms to pull him closer to nuzzle into Derek's neck, his hands being full of drinks for Stiles to take when he got out of the bathroom.

"Don't worry, his cuteness distracts me too. I'm thinking about kidnapping him and saying I have no idea where he went."

Derek snorted "This idea only makes you further the one who's crazy in this relationship."

"Yet you're still the one that constantly ends up with the dead lovers. Good thing I'm already basically a zombie, cause otherwise I would worry for our relationship."

Derek just rolled his eyes and pulled out of his arms when he saw a sleepy little with his eyes barely open wandering slowing towards them.

"Oopsie. I forgots my clothes in the bathroom. I go gets them." Stiles trailed off, turning slowly in the hall to go back to the bathroom when Derek stopped him with one hand on his arm.

"No Stiles, go with Peter, he has bottles for you and he'll show you where you're having quiet time." Stiles nodded and tiredly shuffled his feet towards Peter, latching one hand onto his shirt when he was close enough.

"Take me sleepies Peter. Want quiet time." Peter just smiled down at him, letting him cling to Peter the whole way back.

***

Watching Stiles, curled up in Derek's bed with a bottle of milk and eyes closed while he continued sucking on it was too cute, Peter was almost thinking about kidnapping him anyways no matter what Derek said against it and keeping the little for himself.

Derek and Stiles might be right, Peter might still be working through some personal issues with everything that's happened.

Looking to the play ares Stiles had been it he spotted the stuffed rabbit sitting forgotten next to the diaper bag. Stiles might like waking up to his stuffie...

***

When Stiles opened his eyes around twelve-thirty he nearly squealed at the sight of the white fluffy rabbit sitting in front of him hugging a bottle of ice water. He happily picked both up, sucking the water to get rid of the fuzzy taste in his mouth and hugging the slightly damp furred bunny close.

He crawled off the bed slowly trying not to fall with his jelly feeling legs and wandered out of the partitioned off bed area towards Peter and Derek sitting in the living room.

"M'wake now guys. Time for more playing and lunch."

Derek smiled as the little planted himself on the couch right next to him, never once taking his mouth from the bottle in his hands and leaned against him, obviously not wanting to say that he was still tired but happily not moving and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes anyways.

"You still dry, Stiles?" The little nodded into Derek's side and sucked in another mouthful of water.

"You want macaroni for lunch, or something else?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.


End file.
